


Sins of the Mother

by drippingwithsin



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona invades her mind and body like a poison. Draining and intoxicating, there is no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine alone.

 

 

Multicolored shards of glass lay shattered against the dirt flooring, with their smooth surfaces glinting in the artificial light like flakes of diamonds, their abstract beauty was a dramatic contrast to the violent way that they were created mere moments before. Standing with her front to the sink, Cordelia couldn't bare to even glance at the total destruction she'd caused. She'd broken every beaker, every pot, any and everything that was unfortunate to be her path.  
  


Soiled hands slip beneath the lukewarm stream and dual colored eyes watch in mild fascination when the clean water darkens to rustic pink. Blood. Cordelia was no stranger to the life giving liquid. After all, she'd seen it in every imaginable form there was; pooling onto a hardwood floor, frozen drops hitting the snow like sparkling rubies, and even once bubbling from someone's mouth. It always seemed to draw her attention though, even when she was just a child she would prick a finger, submerge it within a glass of hot water just to watch the blood swirling, mixing, and dancing with it's liquid opposite.  
  


A slight burning sensation snaps Cordelia's attention from the inner musings to her hands and immediately she locates the source, when long jagged wounds etched across her right palm comes into view. She stares at cuts for a moment unconsciously tracing the pattern with her eyes before pressing a thumb into the deepest one. She inhales deeply, eyelids slipping closed, the burn provides something that she hasn't had in a very long time. Feeling.  _"You're worthless! Useless! Get out of my sight!"_  The words are on constant replay in her mind. Maybe, Fiona was right. Maybe she is all those things. After all, she couldn't do anything right. The only man she's ever loved was a witch hunter, the coven left under her control is in ruins and now, she was practically an outcast in her own home. She adds more pressure until blood begins steady dripping.  
  


"'Delia; always hiding amongst her potions and powers."  
  


Recognizing the breathless mocking tone immediately, Cordelia's muscles bunch in instinctual reaction to flee, she chances a sidelong glance towards the source and there she is; Fiona Goode in all her glory, standing in the doorway with a cigarette smoking from one hand while the other clutches an elbow.  
  


The younger blonde lets out a ragged breath, turning off the faucet. "What do you want, Fiona?"  
  


"For Christ's sake, 'Delia." The older woman ignores the demand instead saunters around the counter to stand in behind of Cordelia.   
  
  
"You're the only child of the Supreme and yet here you are cowering in the corner like a beaten dog."  
  


Cordelia lets out a humorless at the hidden irony in that statement. "If the slap earlier was any consolation than I might as well be."  
  


A snort and she knows without looking that Fiona just rolled her eyes. "Well, you deserved it."  
  


Feminine features twist in anger, she turns around facing the woman head on. "And how exactly did I deserve to be back slapped quite literally out of a chair for something I knew nothing about?"  
  


"If you didn't want so badly to prove some childish point about how you can make it in the big bad world without Mommy's help you wouldn't have married some jughead you knew nothing about."  
  


Fists clench at Cordelia's sides. "Enough!"  
  


"Oh boo hoo hoo hoo hoo poor little 'Delia." Fiona coos in faux sympathy before scoffing in disdain. "I should have sent you away when you were born."  
  


"Then why didn't you? If you didn't want me then why did you even have me!?" She practically screams the question that's been eating away at her for years.  
  


Fiona hums, taking a long drag as if pondering the answer. "You made an excellent tax write off."  
  


The expression morphs from anger to one of pure loathing. "I hate you." She spits out spitefully through gritted teeth, wanting nothing more then to reach forward and strangle this woman who's made her life a living hell since birth.  
  


Fiona lets out a little condescending laugh. "No, you don't. You want to. Christ, knows you want to loathe everything there is about me but you can't because deep down inside that pathetic excuse of a woman," She rakes her eyes up and down Cordelia. "is a little girl wanting nothing more than mommy's love."   
  
  
Thin pink lips quirk into a small nauseating smile.  
  


Unable to contain the overwhelming emotions that's been festering within any longer, Cordelia finally snaps; rearing back as far as her arm would allow, she slaps Fiona across the cheek with enough force to snap the older woman's head to the side.   
  
  
Chest heaving, hand tingling, mismatched eyes glare at the other woman. Fiona's own hand lifts, covering the stinging skin just before turning that regal head back to lock eyes with Cordelia and the younger blonde nearly gasps at the sheer rage blazing in those amber irises.  
  


Cordelia's eyes dart from Fiona down to her now stinging palm back to the other woman, anger and adrenaline fade away nearly instantly only to be replaced by horrified shock. What the hell did she just do? And just like that Cordelia was that terrified little girl once who at the moment was now facing her mother's wrath. So, she does the only thing she can think of.  
  


_Run_   
  


She sprints from the greenhouse, reaching the staircase in record time she ascends the steps two at a time. Running down the hallway, her mind is on constant repeat. Must run. Must hide. Finally, she arrives at her bedroom flinging the door open she rushes in, slamming it back and hastily slides the lock into place. Cordelia steps back cautiously, her mismatched eyes darting wildly around the area. She searches, scanning every single inch for the perfect place to hide.  
  


But before a decision could be made, the lock on the thick oak door begins to turn on its own and her heart bottoms out. Her mother had arrived. Panicking she slides underneath the bed just in time before the door is swung open. From the point of view, she can see the light from the hallway illuminate the flooring.  
  


Click.  
  


Click.  
  


Click.  
  


She hears the telltale sounds of the door being closed and the lock being turned. It's at that very moment that the full horror of the situation finally dawns; she trapped in here, alone-- with Fiona.  
  


Click.  
  


Click.  
  


Click.  
  


The footfalls come closer and Cordelia's eyes widen into saucers when sharp black Christian Louboutin heels step just inches from her face before walking onward. She quietly exhales in mild relief. And then she hears it; the closet door screeching open followed by light whooshes and thuds, she knows without looking that Fiona is no doubt searching the entire space thoroughly.  
  


A light humph and the footfalls begin once again this time heading towards the bathroom where high heels hit the linoleum with piercing clacks.  
  


The swoosh of the shower curtain and another disappointed humph.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.  
  


"Now, where could my little 'Delia be?" The voice drawls out mockingly near the bathroom's entryway and Cordelia heartbeat nearly ceases.  
  


_She knows._   
  


The atmosphere thickens, and Cordelia feels it, that all too familiar tingling of magic coiling, wrapping tightly around her body before it begins forcefully dragging her backwards from beneath the bed. She screams clawing at the flooring leaving jagged silvery trails behind in the wood.  
  


A breathy chuckle echos and in the next moment a hand is gripping her hair, yanking, pulling, forcing her upward onto bended knees.

  
"Fiona, please!" She pleads straining against the hold only to have her head wrenched farther backwards, sending white hot pain racing through the back of her skull.  
  


Heated moisture bathes her ear in puffs sending the scent of expensive bourbon and cigarettes scorching up flared nostrils. "Oh no, 'Delia. You wanted Mommy's attention well now darling, you've got it." The darkness within the breathless husk sends a shiver of fear down her spine. That tingling feeling is back and before Cordelia even realizes what's happening, she is flying through the air hitting the nearby wall with a sickening crack before falling hard to the floor below.  
  


She groans, left side is burning, throbbing in pain as are her knees and hands, she clutches herself just beneath heaving breasts to ease the discomfort.   
  
  
"St..stop." Is wheezed.   
  
  
Magic once again envelops her, yanking upward, spinning her around, just before slamming her backwards against the drywall. Her head hits the hard surface behind with a solid thump, sending starbursts exploding behind her eyelids. She blinks owlishly, mind pounding, she thinks for a fleeting moment that she may just pass out.  
  


A hand clutches her chin forcing her head upward to look the older woman in the eye. What she finds there is anything but a mother's love. It's a void there not like a deep abyss more like the flames of hell. "What's the matter, sweetheart? I thought you liked it when Mommy did magic."

  
Oh, Cordelia used to. When she was around five she would actually beg her mother do tricks. Which mostly included lighting a cigarette or making a random object float but after witnessing her mother make scrambled eggs out of a man's brain just from spitting in his water at the tender age of thirteen, found out that magic wasn't very fun anymore.  
  


Cordelia lips tremble with fear. "I'm sorry, just-just let me go."   
  
  
A few seconds of nail biting silence passes and finally the older woman speaks. "You are so damned ungrateful."   
  
  
The hand slides away from her chin, down a sweat slick neck, over a heaving chest and finally comes to an halt where two buttons were lost during the scuffle.  
  


The older woman fiddles with the seam just staring down at the action with a faraway expression. Cordelia dares not move nor speak just begins to feel an increasing uneasiness at just how close her mother is to touching her breasts. However, much to Cordelia's relief the hand lifts, leaving her body only to be placed to Fiona's own skin and the younger blonde watches onward in rapt fascination as fingers trail the same path once journeyed on her flesh. They come to an halt in the exact same place they did on Cordelia.  
  


The Supreme glances downward, thin lips falling into a deep frown, and that gaze rises back to the younger blonde lingering for a few heartbeats before once again dropping. Fiona rubs the spot just over her cleavage in a manic motion, her eyes dart back to Cordelia--facial features harden.  
  


Fiona extends her arms, grasping the hem of Cordelia's blouse with two surprisingly strong hands she rips it open, sending buttons pinging in every direction, and revealing the silken black bra underneath.

  
"Fiona! What the hell are you doing!?"  
  


The older woman simply ignores the question and drags her gaze over the exposed flesh with an expression of undisguised envy. "Everything you have was taken from me." She rasps, stepping to the side she flicks wrist and Cordelia is propelled through the air like a rag doll, landing belly down upon the enormous bed. She grunts on impact, before flipping over quickly and attempting to scramble backwards, but Fiona merely waves a hand.  
  


Suddenly, Cordelia finds herself stuck to the mattress with arms to her side and legs spread wide. Frozen, vulnerable, and literally at her mother's mercy she feels the fear from before spike. Her eyes dart downward to locate Fiona and widen when they land on the older woman advancing her, slowly, fluidly, like a big cat upon its prey the older woman crawls onto the bed on all fours toppling her, only holding her own body just a hair from touching the younger's.

  
"What are you doing?" The heat from the body combined with the vibration of raw magic is seeping through Cordelia's dress and into every pore making her dizzy, nearly intoxicated.  
  


Amber bores deep into melted chocolate and Cordelia can see a glint of something sinister flash across them.

  
"Fiona get-" 

  
The older woman's cuts her off by crashing their lips together, thin lips move over plump, and a tongue darts out immediately seeking entrance in the latter. Mismatched eyes widen in horror and Cordelia attempts to scream only to have a tongue shoved down her throat. The wicked little muscle greets her own in rough swipes forcing movement and interaction. However, Cordelia is still screaming it's muffled and sounds more little humming. Fiona pulls back taking a plump bottom lip between her teeth. She kneads and suckles, making the lower swell and ache. The grasp on the Headmistress's hair slackens before slipping lower down an elegant neck to her breasts.  
  


It grasps one in a firm grip, squeezing and pawing at the covered mound with a roughness that was borderline painful.   
  
  
"No! Get off of me you sick bitch!" Cordelia tries fruitlessly to buck upward to dislodge the woman, but her hips remain firmly glued to the mattress.

  
"Shut up." A hand tangles in golden silk, wrenching Cordelia's head to the side and exposing the flesh hidden beneath. Fiona lowers her head and Cordelia shrieks when teeth sink deep into her. When Fiona lifts, she feels hot liquid pooling over the now burning skin and momentary ponders whether it's blood or saliva.  
  


A knee forces it's way between Cordelia's thighs, spreading and exposing an expanse of pale skin."No!" She grits her teeth, bowing her back so tight she hears the bones pop. A hand comes down slapping her across the face leaving behind burning skin and a sickening metallic taste within her mouth."Stop fighting me." The command comes out through gritted teeth and tears of hopelessness begin rolling down the sides of flushed cheeks that's when Cordelia does the unthinkable; she relaxes.  
  


"Good girl." The praise she's been longing to hear for all those years now, just makes her feel dirty like a prostitute being told she gave an excellent blow job.  
  


The knee shifts, raising the crumpled skirt with its movement only to come to an halt just centimeters away from brushing against the younger woman's pantie clad sex and above Fiona watches with predatory glee when Cordelia attempts to squirm away. Reaching down, her right hand slides sensually downward over the taunt stomach, along the pronounced hip, to a warm thigh.

  
"Don't." Cordelia pleads, but knows it's all in vain when that wicked hand slips underneath her crumpled dress. A soft palm glides over the skin there, inch by agonizing inch until fingers are just barely grazing the bundle of nerves.  
  


At the feel of the unwanted touch, pupils dilate to enormous proportions and Cordelia gulps before taking in a shaky breath, she stiffens feeling warmth pool within her lower belly. This cannot be right. There's a rough tugging at her hips just before a cool blast of air hits her core causing an involuntary shiver.

  
"No! Please you can't." She glances down just in time to see Fiona forcing two fingers inside. Cordelia gasps, body straining against the binding magic, she has just enough control to ball her hands into fists around the disheveled duvet.  
  


A thumbnail runs over a sensitive bundle of nerves and Cordelia has to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She stares upward at the ceiling, nostrils flaring with every breath, trying in vain to block out the warmth of a body weighing down on hers, the familiar combined scent of liquor, cigarettes, and floral perfume, and the horrifying fact that her own mother is fucking her. If she did it would mean that this situation was real.  
  


One can hope.

A sharp bite to the nipple though, tells her that there is no hope when one is dealing with Fiona Goode. "Look. at. me." comes a demand and disobedience is not an option. So she shifts her eyes to stare this woman; this wretched dark creature who bore her in the face. "This is all he cared about, 'Delia." The pace is slow and deliberate, matching the monotone of Fiona's voice perfectly. "All he ever wanted."

  
Anguish falls in an endless river from Cordelia's eyes when a flash of Hank burying his cock in some whore races through her mind."No!"  
  


Fiona growls at the small act of defiance and begins aggressively plunging fingers in and out, causing sickening wet sounds to echo throughout the room and sending shock-waves of unwanted pleasure coursing through Cordelia. "Don't you see, he never loved you." The statement hits the younger blonde like a ton of bricks. Her face scrunches, reddens, and now, she is full on sobbing. It wasn't fair none of this her life, her marriage, everything so far gone she doesn't even notice that the thrusting has ceased. When the tears finally dry, she feels nothing anymore just an overwhelming numbness creeping into her soul, slathering it like Novocaine.  
  


No, it's too cold, too dark there, she doesn't want to fall into that well of abyss. Desperately, she glances upward seeking any sort of aid and there's Fiona, hovering above staring her right in the eyes. "Mama." She rasps, the tone is pleading and weak but from the look in those fiery eyes, Cordelia knows now, that her mother understands.  
  


Her mother smiles reassuringly. "Shh 'Delia, I got you." Another finger is added and Fiona thrusts back in slowly beginning a leisurely pace. The movements sparks a reaction deep within Cordelia, dragging her from the numbing tendrils thrust by thrust. She groans feeling more and more alive by the second. Needing more, Cordelia whines pushing back against the fingers encouraging the woman harder, deeper.

  
"Please." This time the plea is for a different reason.  
  


Fiona chuckles deep within her chest, but picks up the strokes until she is fully pounding into Cordelia. The young blonde moans arching her back, driving those digits just a bit deeper. Not even acknowledging the fact that she is free from the magical bonds, Cordelia wraps a leg over her mother lower back. Wanting, no needing more. Fiona's thumb once again finds her clit circling it teasing it and oh, Cordelia feels as though liquid fire is rushing through her veins. Pleasure is crashing over her body in waves, ascending and descending, with every delicious slide of those sure fingers. She's close, so very close. Biting her bottom lip, eyelids slip close waiting for that coil wrapped so tightly in her lower abdomen to spring forth and release.  
  


Her mother must sense it as well because that breathless voice calls to her from the depths. "Look at me." This time the tone is not a growled demand but more of soft request. Cordelia lethargically opens her eyes to see her mother above her staring down with an almost lovingly expression softening her normally regal face. "I love you, 'Delia."

  
And she comes, gasping, shaking, pulsating around those fingers that once brought comfort, held a bottle, and awkwardly tucked her into bed. After a moment of heavy breathing, Fiona pulls out, languidly wiping the moisture across the duvet before crawling away from Cordelia. She sits on the edge of the bed, black dress disheveled, golden strands wild, and inhales before pushing herself upon to unsteady feet. She smooths out her dress and does a swipe through her hair. Not even bothering a glance behind she leaves.  
  


The door slips shut with a sharp click and Cordelia is left alone.  
  


In the silence, it doesn't take long before shame begins to creep in, invading the aftereffects of the pleasure it dirties the small relief with the whispering of hateful words. Incest. Motherfucker. Whore. They eat away at her mind bit by bit. Shaking knees draw upward to a heaving chest and Cordelia wraps thinning arms around them in a strangle hold, burrowing her face in the soft skin.

  
Dear God, what had she done?

* * *

The next few days after drag onward, no one notices the deep shadows just underneath their Headmistress's eyes nor the way her hips jut out more pronounced or even the fact, that every time the Supreme glides into the room Cordelia scurries out without so much as an excuse.  
  


Lilac liquid rushes rapidly through the coiled tubes stretching, mixing with the puce liquid in the joined hose, they join to create the most sickly color Cordelia has ever seen. She watches for a moment making sure nothing is changing to dramatically. She's been working on this new resurgence potion for a while, now and this time she thinks, she may have gotten it right. Cordelia smiles, grabbing up her notebook she jots down a figures then sighs. This has become her only safe haven these days. She can not bare to walk in the academy or face her students without the feeling of shame suffocating her. The room; her room, she shutters, was like sleeping in a pitch black dungeon where you never knew what was going to pop out. It wasn't safe, no place here was safe.  
  


And her mother, she swallows back bile just thinking of the term of endearment, was there constantly. Haunting her from within the shadows, with sidelong glances and nauseating small smiles. Cordelia couldn't escape no matter what room she was in because always, Fiona was there staring at her as if she was walking around naked.  
  


The Headmistress closes her eyes inhaling, getting so lost in the inner turmoil she fails to notice the figure approaching from behind.  
  


That is until, arms suddenly wrap around her middle, pulling her flush against a warm body, and wrenching a shriek from her lips. "You've been avoiding me." That voice, that gut twisting sensual voice. Her heart drops. Fiona. No, please God no.

  
"I've-" She swallows thickly. "I've been busy."  
  


A breathless chuckle echos within her ear followed by the strong scent of bourbon curling around her nostrils. "My, my, look who's learned how to lie." The hand on her stomach's thumb begins making circles.  
  


"You know, Delia," In the background, Cordelia hears the sound of doors being shut and locked. "it's very bad to lie to Mommy."  
  


The hand slowly descends.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I asked people to name me a pairing to write a fic on and it surprised me when I received six requests for this particular pairing which by the way I wish someone else would write another one I would love to read it. Oh, and do spare me any flames, I rarely if ever read them and if I do they mostly just amuse me. One last thing I welcome prompts.


End file.
